


A Broken Reality

by Lokicabello



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokicabello/pseuds/Lokicabello
Summary: Alt Reality: Thor Dies in the beginning of Infinity War, Loki then forges storm breaker for himself and is the hero of it all.I suck at summaries :P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete shit but I hope you enjoy it.

Darkness. That’s all she could feel was darkness and that horrible ringing in her head. Camila was lying on the cold floor of the wrecked ship, calling for her Loki but he never came. Her voice to frail and soft. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life. 

“Loki… I need you.” Her small voice called out. 

A strong pair of arms wrapped her into an embrace. Only this wasn’t Loki. This was her brother in law. Thor. 

“Camila, oh my, Camila are you ok. Loki can’t lose you; he’d be broken.” Thor said sternly to the dying woman. “I know what I must do.”   
He gently set her back down looking to his desperate brother who had been shackled with broken debris. His mouth gagged so he could no longer talk. 

In the distance, Thor could see his beloved friend Heimdall get stabbed through the chest. “NOOOOO.” He yelled running out to face Thanos.   
Only Thanos got the upper hand, he picked Thor up by his neck and squeezed the life out of him. 

Loki struggled against his binds; in the process, he noticed his beloved screaming. Trying to get to Thor. There was little she could do. 

Thor chocked out his last words, “You… Will… Never… Be… Worthy.” Then that was it. Thor’s neck snapped. He was gone. 

Camila’s voice was no more her screaming and pleading. Thanos laughed at her attempts and dropped Thor’s lifeless body next to her. 

Camila sobbed as Thanos and the Black Order faded away. Loki was released and crawled to his brother and his beloved. 

“Thor, my brother. It should have been me.” Loki sobbed. He held his brother tightly while gripping his wife close, knowing that the ship was about to blow. 

The ship blew and Loki had to keep Camila close at all costs. She went unconscious in his arms and there was nothing he could do but watch his brother’s body drift away. 

“Goodbye, my dear brother.” He mouthed as tears streamed down his cheeks and he held Camila closer and crying into her hair. "May we see each other again." 

Then there was a ship that came straight for them. He tried to move out of its way so I wouldn’t collide with him but he was too late. There were five beings on the ship all staring at Loki. 

The furry creature pointed to the bottom of the ship were one of the beings came to get Loki. They tried to pry Camila away because she looked dead and Loki shot them a warning glare. 

Once he was inside the ship, he was face to face with the people that call themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. 

One of them was able to awake Camila and Drax the one that saved them felt bad for trying to remove her. As always Camila was the friendly one while Loki shrank back with his soup and listened to her converse with these new people. 

“The entire time I knew Thanos, he only had one goal. To bring balance to the universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet. Massacre by massacre.” Gamora said while Camila listened quietly. “If he gets all six infinity stones, he could do it with a snap of his fingers.” 

“You seem to know a lot about Thanos” Camila whispered her voice still hoarse from the screaming. 

The name Thanos brought Loki back into reality. 

“Gamora is the daughter of Thanos,” Drax told Camila who looked just as pissed as Loki did. 

Loki finally stood up. “Your father killed my brother!” Loki yelled at Gamora. 

Peter Quill got between them defending Gamora. “He’s her stepfather and she hates him just as much as you do.” 

Loki seethed. “DID THANOS TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU COULD NO LONGER STAND!? DID THANOS PUT YOU IN A ROOM HOTTER THAN HEL HERSELF BECAUSE HE KNEW OF YOUR HORRIBLE HERITAGE!?” He screamed at the Midgardian. 

“No,” Gamora told him. “But he did make me fight my sister day by day. She has barely any living body parts left.” 

“I have some grudges against her too.” Loki snarled he looked like he was ready to kill them all right there.

“My love, you need to rest.” Camila tried reasoning with him. “Do you guys have any spare sleeping quarters?” She asked the guardians. 

Loki looked disgusted. He didn’t want to sleep after what just happened. He couldn’t imagine the nightmares that would accompany him. 

Eventually, Camila convinced him, and she stayed with the Guardians. Learning as much about Thanos that she could. 

By the time Loki came down, they were talking about Nidavellir and forging a new weapon. 

“You can’t be serious Camila.” Rocket said. “I thought that place was a myth.” 

“Oh, dear rabbit I can assure you it's not.” Camila giggled. “It’s as real as you and me.” 

“Wait a minute rabbit!?” Rocket protested but Camila didn’t hear him. 

She had finally noticed her husband standing there in the shadows. “Hello, my love.” 

He smiled sadly at her. “You know Nidavellir hasn’t been visited in years. We don’t even know if the dwarfs still live there.” 

“Loki think about it! We got to Nidavellir. New hammer or scepter and we can stop Thanos!” Camila said a little too enthusiastic. 

“My darling. Nothing will ever be better than Mjolnir.” Loki stopped and Camila wiped his lone tear away. “What could be better?” 

“You’ll figure out a way.” Camila smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. “You’re Loki Odinsion. I know you’ll figure something out.” 

“That’s right, I am Loki of Asgard!” he smirked, “Mortal take us to Nidavellir!” Loki told Peter Quill. 

“What?” Peter looked dumbfounded. 

“Ok then, Rabbit!” Loki exclaimed. “You seemed excited when talking to my wife about this topic so take us to Nidavellir!” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Rocket jumped from his place on the table and motioned for the tree to follow. “C’mon Groot.” 

Camila and Loki shrugged and smiled at each other. Following the rodent into a pod. On the way, Loki picked up a backpack and filled it with food. 

Peter noticed and protested immediately. “Hey, that’s my backpack.” 

“Not anymore.” Loki murmured. “Now be quiet.” 

“Go sit down.” Rocket told him. 

“Hey, this is my ship! I don’t approve of this.” Rocket completely ignored him and started up the pod and motioned for Loki and Camila to climb aboard. 

“Goodbye to you morons.” Rocket laughed 

Loki laughed liking the title. “I bid you farewell and good luck morons.”

Camila smiled and waved to them while the pod fell into the rubble left from the Asgardian ship and sped away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go I guess. By the looks of it, this isn't going to be a very long book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just aren't going have Loki hold the rings. It'd probably kill him and I don't think a frost giant could handle it.

The trip was going to be a long one. The only thing they could hope for was that Thanos wouldn’t get the stones before they got there. Camila had also told them of the collector holding the Reality stone. 

Which is where the Guardians were going right now. 

Camila could see the sad look on her husband's features and it pained her seeing him like this. 

“Loki,” Camila said getting her husband's attention. “He saved us. We should be happy. He’s with his father and the warriors.” 

Loki shook his head, the tears threating to fall. “I never thought he’d go before me.” His voice cracked. He couldn’t hold it anymore and he finally cried. Mourning his brother and everything he lost. “I will kill that madman!” Loki sobbed. 

“Yes, you will.” Camila soothed. “You will kill him and avenge your family.” 

Loki perked his head up. “Does… does that mean… I-I am an A-Avenger?” It wasn’t often when Loki would stumble on his words, but he was broken, a broken man who lost his brother. 

“It would appear so.” Camila smiled rubbing a stray tear off his cheek. “And you will make your brother proud.” She let a tear lose before saying the last part. “And you mother.” 

Loki smiled sadly. “Yes, she would be. My beautiful wife, what did I ever do to deserve you?” 

“I could say the same thing.” Camila smiled giving Loki a passionate kiss. 

“OK, I’m going to stop that sappiness.” Rocket said crossing his arms and pointing in the direction of the window. “I think we’re here.” 

“Somethings not right,” Camila said looking out at the darkness. 

Loki stood to see out the window. “The star has gone out and the rings are frozen.” 

“What happened?” Rocket Questioned. 

“I am Groot.”

Once the ship had landed it looked even worse. Everything was covered with dust and most of the equipment had rusted over. 

The only dwarf left came and kicked Loki into a pillar and Rocket, Camila, and Groot ended up on the ground. 

“Eitri! Wait!” Loki exclaimed throwing his hands up in surrender. 

“Loki? Is it really you?” The dwarf asked. 

Loki nodded slowly. “What happened here?” 

Eitri collapsed against a piece of metal and looked sorrowful. “300 dwarves live on these rings.” He said quietly. “I thought if I did what he asked they’d be safe. But… he… he killed them all anyway. Everyone except me. ‘Your life is yours’ he said ’But your hands, your hands are mine.’” 

Camila got up from the ground and went to her husband’s side, helping him up. 

“Eitri this isn’t about your lost hands. Every hammer you’ve designed is all inside your head.” Loki smirked then said, “Together we can kill Thanos.” 

“Are you sure?” Eitri glared at Loki. “He’s impossible to stop.” 

“I’m very sure.” Loki gestured for Eitri to follow. “Now we are going to need a weapon.” 

“You’re not the king of Asgard but I have the best weapon for you,” Eitri said going to the weapons. 

“Actually, he is,” Camila said. “Thor is dead, as well as Odin. All that remains is Loki.” 

Loki stiffened. “Everything I ever wanted. Now I wish it wasn’t true.” 

“Ok, so the plan is to hit him with a brick!?” Rocket said pointing to the mold. 

“It’s a mold!” Eitri yelled, “Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. For the best king.” 

“So, does it have a name?” Rocket questioned him. 

“Stormbreaker,” Eitri whispered. “It was meant to be your brother’s. But you’ll be just as great as him.” 

“So how do we make it?” Camila looked to Eitri in question. 

“We’ll have to restart the forge, awaken the star.” 

“Rabbit.” Loki pointed to the rodent. “Fire up the pod.” 

“Loki?” Camila asked. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m going to use my magic and brut strength to move the rings and remove the ice. It’s not going to be that bad darling. Stay here with the tree.” He gave her a kiss before grabbing a rope and getting on the pod. 

I didn’t take them long to get there but that didn’t take away any of Camila’s nerves. She could see Loki pulling with all his strength while his magic held him down. The rings were almost there but it didn’t look like Loki could hold it much longer. 

Finally, the rings came undone and the star came to life. And Loki exclaimed “That’s Nidavellir!” to the rodent. 

Camila was speechless. Above her shot a bright and very hot beacon from the star. It started filling Stormbreaker's mold and Loki landed next to Camila. 

“I never thought I’d see this.” He said and gave her a kiss. “It’s gorgeous.” 

“Indeed. But you’re still better.” She said laying her head on his shoulder. 

“IT'S ALMOST READY!” Eitri yelled. “I CAN’T FIND THE HANDLE. TREE! HELP ME FIND IT!” 

Groot didn’t see any point to looking so he picked up the ax pieces and sealed them together using his own arms. 

Loki felt powerful. Lightning moving around his body. He was no longer the god of mischief. No. He was the God of Thunder. 

As soon as Groot was finished it came flying to Loki then landed in his hand. He smirked feeling the intense power. "Thank you Eitri." 

Rocket climbed on Camila’s shoulders and Groot grabbed her hand as Loki lifted Stormbreaker. He summoned the Bifrost and sent them straight to Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to kick some damn ass! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm going to make this partway different!!!

When they landed, Camila didn’t expect to see an empty field in the middle of Africa. 

“This is where he will be,” Loki said answering Camila’s confusion. “The others are there.” He pointed with his new weapon. 

“Where are we?” Rocket asked looking as confused as Camila did. 

“Wakanda,” Loki spoke, “and there’s the Captain and Bruce.” 

“STEVE!” Camila squealed. “I missed you so much!” 

He gave her a hug and greeted her in return. “I missed you too! Who are your new friends?” He completely ignored Loki. 

“Oh, Rocket, Groot, meet Captain America.” Camila smiled. 

“I am Groot.” 

Steve smiled and said, “I am Steve Rogers.” 

“Loki! Camila! I’m so glad you guys are ok.” Bruce exclaimed as he embraced Loki, he wasn’t too fond of the exchange but awkwardly patted his back. “Where’s Thor?” 

“Yea, where is he?” Steve questioned.

“I would rather not talk about it,” Loki growled.

“He-he didn’t make it.” Camila cried, “he protected us with his last breath, and we must honor that.” 

Loki nodded slowly. 

Bruce started crying as well. “Rest in peace old friend.” 

Steve took a deep breath. “Camila, can you show us?” 

Camila nodded even though it hurt her. Camila had the power to control the mind. Whether it’d be an animal, person, or alien. Camila had to power to see the dead, she was not very fond of that power. Luckily for her, she was too out of it to see the Asgardian souls departing. She was a half-mortal half goddess. She was the goddess of sprits. 

She touched her palms to both their heads and brought a very blurry vision of Thor’s death. Loki had tapped into her mind to see what it was like from her perspective but that only ended with him fainting from the horrifying image. 

“I… I’m sorry. Both of you.” Steve whispered. 

This fancy dressed man in black robes and dark skin came over along with Bucky Barnes. 

Camila smiled seeing another one of her best friends. “Your hair has grown.” 

“Yea, what do you think? I use Loreal!” Bucky flicked his hair for the dramatic impression. 

“Because you’re worth it!” They both burst outfit of giggles. 

“Oh, I have missed you, Camila.” Bucky smiled giving her a tight bear hug. 

He could feel the daggers Loki was glaring into his back and pulled away. “Seems your husband is still protective.” 

“Well, that’s Loki for ya. And he’s been through a lot. Don’t be too hard on him please.” Camila said quietly. 

“Can I have my Bucky now?” Steve smirked. 

“No, he’s mine and you know that.” She stuck her tongue out playfully. “Fine! By the way Steve, I love the beard.” 

She saw the sad look in her husband’s eyes and went to see him. “You haven’t said much. Need to talk?” 

Loki sighed. “I don’t know. If I think about it, I should be happy. He’s with father and mother. Possibly our sister. But I don’t think that it was fair to take him so soon when I just got him back.” 

Camila kissed his cheek. “I know. It was too soon. Way too soon. But Lokes, he’s probably happy and proud of you. Look at you. You have an ax! And I already like it better than Mjolnir. And one day, you’ll have children.” 

Loki smiled with tears in his eyes. “Thank you. I’m still mad at you brother.” Loki said looking up to the sky. “You can’t see his spirt?” 

“No, I can’t find him.” She sighed, “All I see are old kings and queens and commoners of the kingdom.” 

“Wait a minute.” The man from early finally spoke. “You can speak with the dead?” 

“Oh yes.” She shrugged. “It was a horrible experience at first but now I deal with it.” 

“That is incredible! I’m King T’challa.” The man extended his hand. 

Camila shook it. “I’m Camila, and this is my husband Loki.” 

Loki gave the man a dry look. 

Inside the palace was a new and different experience. Camila had met so many strange people. Some of them had giant piercings in their lips. That was a sight. 

She was very fond of Princess Shuri. She was the smartest person there. She could rival Tony Stark and probably win. She made all of T’challa’s black panther suits. 

She was currently working on Vision. They had to get the mind stone out. Loki hadn’t said anything since Camila spoke to him and everyone else was afraid of him. 

Camila had reunited with the rest of her friends and was happy to see them all. Except Tony was missing. She was hoping he would appear with a grand entrance and a shiny suit. 

There was a loud thud outside, and Loki’s eyes grew wide. Thanos’ arm was here. 

Everyone ran outside to fight including Loki and Camila. This was going to be fun. 

“Loki, God of Thunder!” Camila said emphasizing every word. “How does it sound?” 

“I prefer mischief.” He said dryly. 

“Why?” Camila asked. 

“Because I’m not my brother!” He yelled. Then his face softened. “I’m so sorry my love. I didn’t mean to yell.” 

“No, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“I love you. And if you die, I will kick your ass.” Loki smiled. 

“I could say the same thing.” She smirked back. 

The creatures started coming out of their ships and started charging for the barrier. 

“Are you ready?” Loki grinned, he was ready to kick ass. 

“I don’t know trickster. Are you?” 

“Oh, yea I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are going to kick some ass! Team Loki or Team Camila?


	4. Capter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short but it's still fun :)

The creatures were horrible with giant teeth and four long legs. They were terrifying. 

Camila knew coming down to fight was a bad idea. The secret that she was keeping from Loki might not survive this. Now she wished she should have listened and stayed with Wanda and Vision.

"My love, you look pale. Is everything ok?" Loki asked breaking her from the daze she was in. 

She nodded and sighed. "Just creepy-ass aliens coming after us."

He didn't believe her at all but smiled nonetheless. 

"On my signal open the barrier," T'challa said.

Steve and T'challa ran towards the barrier and he yelled 'now!' Then all the creatures came flooding in some of them were scorched from trying to get in. 

Loki ran and flew in the air. The lightning around him taking out the creatures. 

"Show off!" Camila yelled,

He smiled down at her and he landed and grabbed her hip. "Hold on."

She yelped as he flew. "Loki! You maniac!" 

He laughed at that and kissed her. "I know." 

He sat her down where there were fewer creatures and she started fighting with magic and daggers. 

Nat was next to her and they were back to back. The creatures we're growing in number around them.

"Nat! I'm running out of energy! Do you see Loki?" Camila yelled over the snarling creatures. 

"He's too far. I can see him though!" She replied. 

Camila and Nat fought as hard as they could. Camila was about to pass out. 

A dark-skinned woman with a spear came over and took out most of them. 

"Thanks, Okoye," Nat said with a sigh. 

All the creatures started running back to their cage things and that could only mean one thing. 

"He's coming," Camila said. 

"Thanos?" Okoye said.

Camila nodded. "Hows Vision?" She said into her comms. 

There was nothing but static. So they gave her a shitty comm, and Loki was on the other side of the battlefield. 

Loki was currently destroying the ships that were flying back into the sky. He didn’t want any of these things to survive. They all had to die.   
He flew straight through one as it was closing and blew it to a million pieces. He landed next to Steve and helped him up. 

“Thank you.” He said as he fought beside Loki. 

Loki and Steve fought together sometimes Loki would have to help Steve. The creatures that were left panicked. They had nowhere to retreat too. 

Loki laughed at that. "Damn beasts have nowhere to go. Get the rest of them. I need to find him." Loki said talking to one of the Wakandians. 

He flew towards a forest that just had a cloud of yellow surround it. He looked down but couldn't find Camila. 'You better not be over here.' 

He saw a horrible sight and by the Norns, he was going to kill him.

<---->

Nat and Okoye ran to a forest area while her back was turned. 

"Oh, come on guys!" 

By the time she got there, Thanos was already there and just knocked Steve out. 

Wanda was trying her hardest to destroy the stone and hold off Thanos. 

"Wanda! Let me help!" She ran over and pushed her magic out to Thanos. She screamed in pain, this was taking a lot of her power. 

The mind stone exploded and Camila landing next Wanda. 

He put his hands upon their heads. "I understand. More than anyone." His horrible voice spoke. 

"You could never," Wanda said with venom in her tone. 

"Now is not the time to mourn. Now is no time at all." He extended his hand and Camila panicked. 

"NO!" Thanos threw her and Wanda a few feet away and Vision was back, only to die again. 

Camila sat there horrified. He had all of them. He had all six of the stones. He was going to snap his fingers. 

A huge blast of lightning hit him and Thanos shot all the power from the infinity stones towards it. 

Loki. Camila smiled knowing her man wasn’t too late. 

Stormbreaker planted into Thanos’ chest and he groaned in pain. 

Loki was behind it seething at the man in front of him. “I told you. I’d kill you for that. HE WAS MY ONLY BROTHER AND YOU TOOK HIM!” 

Thanos chuckled. “You never treated him that way.” 

“Because you made me believe that! You hurt me and my family!" He screamed and pushed Stormbreaker into his chest. 

Thanos groaned in pain but Loki could care less. 

"Any last words from your pitiful mouth?" Loki smirked. 

"Yes," Thanos smiled, "you should… you should have gone for the head." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. 

"NO! What did you do?" Loki yelled. 

He didn't answer instead he opened a portal and fell through. 

“Loki?” Camila asked quietly. 

The sight Loki saw broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :'(


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored, here's an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is depressing, just warning you now.

Camila was slowly fading. “Loki, Loki, help!” She exclaimed. 

Loki ran to her side and fell to the ground. 

“I need to tell you something.” She was fading slowly, and Loki was losing it.

He nodded. 

“I’m… I’m pregn” then she faded. Gone in his arms. 

“NOO!” He screamed. “Camila, my love! Why?” He wished she hadn’t told him. It broke him even more. His love was pregnant, and he lost her. “You’re all I had left.” He whimpered. 

Her dust sitting on his lap was a terrible sight for Bruce and Nat. 

“I’m going to kill him!” Loki said as he stood. He used his magic to try and track him. “I will find him if it’s the last thing I do!” 

He felt someone touch his shoulder. 

“Loki, getting yourself killed isn’t bringing her back,” Bruce said softly. “I’m sorry. We’ll figure something out.” 

“She was with child,” Loki whispered. “And he took it from me. My happiness.” 

Bruce came out of the Hulkbuster armor and embraced Loki. He was surprised when Loki returned it and cried. Loki, the god of mischief and lies, was crying on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“It will be ok. We will find out how to bring them back.” Bruce joined him as they both mourned. 

“What if we can’t?” Loki sniffled as he pulled away, “what if there is no way? What if she’s truly gone?” 

“It’s Camila. You guys are extremely hard to keep dead. Ask the dark elves the would know.” Bruce laughed. 

“Her death was an illusion. I actually died.” Loki smiled. “She did all that for me.” 

Bruce looked confused. “How did she bring you back?” 

“She was able to travel to Hel and saved me before I crossed over.” He sighed, “Put me back into my body. She was too stubborn to let me die.” 

“You should be too. We will save them all.” Bruce patted Loki on the shoulder. 

The rest of the Avengers stood in shock. From the snap and the exchange, they just witnessed. 

“I um, I am glad you guys are ok,” Nat said. “Please tell me Camila isn’t gone.” 

Bruce nodded. “She is, let’s not talk about it right now.”

Loki was sitting on the bed of his and Camila’s old quarters. She displayed pictures of them all over the room. Since they got married on Earth, they were mostly their wedding pictures. He currently clutched one of their first anniversaries. They were best friends before he got up the courage to ask her out. Yes, the Loki Odinson, was scared to ask her on a date. She intimidated him; her bright eyes could pierce your soul if they wanted to. 

She was everything he wanted. Her dark hair could rival his. Her soft curls were one of his favorite features. He missed running his fingers through it, he missed kissing her, holding her, and most of all, he missed her laugh. She could always make him happier with that one sound. Or the soft sounds she makes when they make love. Norns he never thought he could be in so much pain. 

The compound started rattling and he was so confused. Was it finally Thanos? Could he finally kill that son of a bitch? 

When he went outside, he was a little disappointed. It was just Stark and Nebula. Maybe she realized how insane her father was.

Nebula was helping Tony down the steps of the Guardians ship. 

‘Wait? Were they whipped out too?’ he thought. 

“I couldn’t stop him.” Tony said, “I lost the kid.” 

The little spider kid that was at their wedding was gone. Loki was really hoping that he would make an appearance. Sure, the kid calls him Uncle Loki, but he likes him. He’s the only human that doesn’t drive him insane. 

A blonde woman stood next to Loki. “Hello, I’m Carol.” 

“Loki.” He said plainly. 

She nodded realizing he isn’t much of a talker. “Sorry, I’m gonna go.” She pointed towards the others that were now heading inside. 

“Hey, reindeer man.” Rocket said, “Don’t be upset, the new chick has a plan. She was going to tell you it, but your attitude made her change her mind.” 

Loki growled under his breath. “Sorry, didn’t mean to be rude. The only person who really made me happy is gone and every time one of you tells me to calm down it just pisses me off more.” 

The rodent back away with his hands up. “Sorry, go mope in your room.” Rocket complained. “Teenagers.” He mumbled. 

When Loki was heading towards his room, he saw pictures of those that faded and there was the spider-kid, then Camila. His heart shattered all over again. 

Just seeing ‘deceased’ under her picture was enough to break him. 

“So, let’s get them,” Carol said, “and use them to bring everyone back.” 

Loki froze. “Camila.” He whispered. 

Everyone looked at him. 

“I heard you let my daughter die!” Tony yelled. “I mean I allowed you to marry her and then you let her die!?” (Did I forget to mention Tony was her dad?) 

“Tony now is not the time.” Steve tried stopping him. 

“So, I get to lose both my children. Failure.” Tony muttered. 

“Tony sit down,” Rhodes said trying to get him back into his chair. “Please, you are sick.” 

“I’m fine!” Tony yelled. But then he fell over and fainted. 

“Good riddance,” Loki said. “Annoying bastard.” 

Steve gave him a stern look. 

“What?” Loki smirked. “I didn’t do it.” 

Everyone rolled their eyes. 

Loki tuned them out. All he knew was that he could possibly bring her back. It has been a month and he could finally have her in his arms again. 

Loki rolled his eyes as the new girl and Rhodey were arguing. 

He walked up to her and extended his hand in the direction Stormbreaker was. It shot to his hand and she didn’t even flinch. 

“Hmm. I like her.” He smirked. 

Carol smirked back. 

“Ok, where is he then?” Loki asked stepping away from Carol. 

“On this planet.” Rocket pointed to a hologram. 

“Thanos is there.” Nebula replied, “trust me.” 

“How can I?” Loki questioned, “as I recall you are the one who helped you father in torturing me.” 

“I’ve changed.” Nebula replied. 

“Yea we’ll see.” Loki scoffed, “I’ve got my eyes on you.” 

She nodded but didn’t say anything else. She couldn’t blame him. But he was also hard to trust. The trickster god was no one to mess with.

“Let’s go get this son of a bitch,” Steve said. 

“Steven, language!” Nat said with a laugh. 

He glared at her, “Not right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki :( but vulnerable Loki is my favorite. I'm such a bitch Lol :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is an absolute depressed badass.

Loki didn’t listen to anything anyone had to say on the way to the ship or when they were going through the jump-point. He didn’t care about any of them at the moment. His wife. His Love. The only person who mattered. 

Steve gave Loki and sad smile and squeezed his shoulder. “Here’s the plan.” 

←→ 

The plan was fairly simple. Fly in, chop off his arm and let them do the rest. Although, Loki had a plan of his own. Once the stones were retrieved give that purple bastard the same fate as Thor. Sure he most likely couldn’t choke him to death, but he can sure take his head off.

Everyone was exiting the ship, so far nothing happened. 

Loki flew in behind the hulk buster armor. He had used a small cloaking spell so they wouldn’t be seen. Just because Carol didn’t see anything doesn’t mean he has something just in case. 

Loki was right. 

Thanos was in his garden collecting fruit with two soldiers on his side. He had a bad limp and Loki couldn’t help the evil grin that spread across his face. He was wounded. 

The Chitauri must have sensed something in the air as they looked above them. 

Their fear grew once they saw the look on Loki’s face. Pure Bloodlust. He showed them no mercy and ripped them to shreds. Nothing but blood and limbs left. 

Thanos turned and looked to the horrific scene before him. Then he saw Loki and panic spread over his features. Loki had a murderous intent but keep it in for a little while longer and approached him and easily sliced his arm clean off. 

The painful groan filled Loki with pleasure. “Fucking pitiful bastard! TOOK MY WIFE AND CHILD!” 

Thanos screamed in pain, “I don’t choose who goes dumbass. You should be grateful.” 

“Hmm,” Loki put his hand on his chin as if in thought, “I can choose if you go or stay.”

He raised his ax but Steve stopped him. Steve pointed to the gantlet and Loki’s face fell.

“Oh, hoping to bring her back.” Thanos had a pained smirk, “she’s gone!” 

"Where are they!?" Loki yelled. 

"Gone, reduced to nothing but atoms." Thanos chuckled, "I used the stones to destroy the stones." 

"You're lying," Rhodey said. 

"My father is many things, but he is not a liar." Said Nebula. 

"Hmm, thank you daughter," Thanos sighed, "Perhaps I treated you too harshly." 

Loki didn’t hesitate. Before he could get another word out Loki had chopped his head off, his lifeless body falling to the ground. 

Nebula let a lone tear fall as she closed her father’s eyes. She didn’t blame Loki, he had taken his family. How could anyone forgive him for that? But Thanos had destroyed many families. She would help bring them all back if it was the last thing she did. 

Loki walked back to the ship ignoring all the glares he was getting from the others. It was for his brother and his wife. He didn’t care what they thought. 

Natasha shook her head at the pure stupidity Loki had just done. “Sometimes I wish we had Thor instead.” 

“Don’t be too hard on him,” Said Steve, “he’s going through a lot. He is most likely to find a way better than any of us.” 

“At least he settled his score with him,” Bruce whispered. 

Nat sighed, “Still doesn’t have his family thought so was it really worth it?” 

“We should get going,” Rocket spoke, “angsty man probably wants to go home or he will leave us here.” 

They made their journey back to the ship with their heads hung low. 

Bruce was looking for Loki on the ship and finally found him in a corner with his head on his knees, wrapping himself in a tight embrace. 

“Loki?” Bruce whispered. 

“Go away.” He sniffled quietly. “Nothing is bringing her back.” His shoulders began shaking once again. 

It hurt Bruce seeing him like this. Loki was always so quiet and never wanted anyone to see his vulnerable side. 

“You want to talk?” Bruce asked quietly sitting next to Loki. 

Loki lifted his head and he gave in. The illusion couldn’t hold anymore and his skin changed into a deep blue. 

Bruce gasped but stopped himself. Camila told him how closed off Loki was when he showed this side of him. 

“The first time she saw me like this she cried.” He sniffled, “She was so happy that she could witness it. The only ones who have seen me like this are my father and her.” 

“Now me.” Bruce sighed, “But why are you showing me.” 

“My emotions are overtaking my magic. I can’t control it.” He slowly laid his head back down. “I don’t blame you if you think I’m hideous! Just don’t tell her.” He chuckled quietly. 

Bruce smiled, “Why?” 

Loki smiled brightly, “Well, she would kick your ass and possibly kill you. I remember her yelling at Thor for calling the frost giants beasts when he and I were bickering. It was so funny to see the god of Thunder scared of her. I can’t really blame him, she scared me too.” 

“I’ll be your brother,” Bruce shrugged, “I don’t have much family left, and you could use someone.” 

“That would be much-appreciated Banner.” Loki smiled happily. 

“And we will find out how to bring her back,” he paused, “possibly Thor too.” 

Loki was shocked, how could they bring someone who was killed like that back? Thor was murdered and it wasn’t a pretty sight. 

“I’m going to go sit with the others. Will you be ok?” Bruce said. 

Loki nodded slowly and put his head back down. 

When Bruce returned he told everyone that Loki needed to be alone and they just nodded, sat down, and began their journey back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what his thing should be. I don't want to make him fat he would hate himself even more. Any ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and get my second chapter up tomorrow. Tell me what do you want to see.


End file.
